Forget-Me-Not
by ChaseyLain13
Summary: Bella, and her unconventional family move to Forks, WA. As Bella climbs the social latter of high school, she becomes strangely intrigued by the shy awkward boy, Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A Beginning, and A New Beginning

I guess I should start by saying I have two dads. A little unconventional, but I like it. It's amazing the things you can get away with when you don't have a mom. I also have a twin brother, who's more of a best friend to me than anyone else I've ever known. My name is Bella Swan, and myself, my brother Jasper, and my dad's Phil and Charlie are settling in to our new home in Forks, Washington. It was a dreary place, especially considering I had grown up in Phoenix. But Charlie promised us we'd adjust quickly, and love it here. It was his hometown, and the place he had met Renee, who would soon become he and Phil's surrogate. What they hadn't bargained on was twins.

Nine months later, Jasper and I were born. Soon after our birth, we relocated to Arizona so Phil could follow his dream of being in the major leagues. One too many broken shoulders and Phil decided it was time to take on his role as stay at home "mom". Some years later Charlie heard from his old friend Billy Black that Forks was looking for a new chief of police. He jumped on the opportunity to return home. All I could think of was no more sun, no more social life, but I was being selfish, it was Charlies turn to be happy and who knew maybe there was something to this podunk town. I could find my own sun, even in this ever dreary city.

My first impression of Forks? I thought the place was covered in mold. Everything was so green. Everything but the gray blank sky. Good lord, why did people live here on purpose? I had to constantly remind myself to keep the look of horror off of my face, for Charlies sake. I knew he was ecstatic to be back in his hometown.

After a short drive through what had to be the only main road in Forks, Charlie navigated his way through a small neighborhood, pulling into the driveway of a quaint little two story house that looked like it belonged on the cover of Home and Garden. Phil would be happy, he loved to garden, or at least try too. There was nothing green about either of his thumbs. Thankfully I had managed to bring along one small cactus, a reminder of my old home.

The house wasn't bad on the inside, a little small for the four of us, but all in all, livable. Being the only girl, my family graciously gave me the bedroom and bathroom on the second story, all to myself, just the way I liked it.

It took almost all weekend to unpack and settle in. Had Charlie not gone immediately to work, the day after we arrived it might not have taken so long. But with the three of us working together, this alien house was soon becoming our home.

"How does pizza sound for dinner?" Phil asked, for the third night in a row.

"Sounds fine by me," Jasper never turned down pizza the kid was an enigma.

"Any chance of changing things up a bit? I feel like we're going to have some major health issues if you keep feeding us Phil." I interjected, before Jasper could start ordering.

"What would you suggest? Have you seen the inside of our fridge lately? It's a little sparse, Bells."

"I do know how to grocery shop, I could run down to the store real quick."

"Whatever you say Bells, if you feel like putting that much effort into dinner, be my guest."

I almost immediately regretted my decision to drive to town to do some grocery, forgetting that I no longer live in Phoenix, but really it couldn't be too hard to find what I would imagine to be the only super market within a hundred miles. Then there was the added anxiety of being the new girl in a town that already knew my life history, and braving that crowd alone, sent me into a near panic attack. But my desire to eat something besides pizza was stronger, and won out in the end. So I grabbed the keys to Phil's Civic off the kitchen counter and headed out the door on my own.

I wasn't wrong about it being easy to find the only grocery store in town, I pulled into a spot, and sat back for a second, taking in the scene before me. It was the perfect picture of small town, the only thing missing was an old man in a straw hat holding a rope tied to the end of a cow he was auctioning off. There were housewives, standing in groups gossiping about the local news, and their brats tugging on mommy's sleeve for change for the coke machine. I quickly took a deep breath in, and got out of the car before my nerves got the better of me. Head down, eyes on the ground, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible, I strolled in like any one would on a Sunday afternoon. Silently thanking God that this place actually opened on a Sunday. I quickly surveyed the sparse shelves and picked out the necessary items to make Chicken Parmesan. One of my favorites, and also a comfort food. I really needed it after this weekend. I stood in line and waited my turn to be checked out, casually avoiding eye contact, pretending to look over the items in my basket. When I got to the cashier, I noticed she was a girl my age, of course, how stereotypical. Where was her boyfriend?

Working the late shift at the local gas station I'm sure.

She put on a friendly smile, welcomed me, and dutifully asked if I had found everything I was looking for all right. I responded with a quick, but polite, yes and thank you. She gave me my total without any other chit chat, and I went to swipe my card.

"Uhm, there seems to be a problem with your machine, it's not reading my card."

A little panic creeping into my voice as I mentally went over my latest bank statement.

"Oh, it's that damn machine, it gives everyone problems. I'll punch in the numbers for you,hun."

I surrendered my card, and she quickly went to work typing in the numbers. When she went to hand it back, she looked up at me and smiled even wider, if that were possible.

"Isabella Swan?" She asked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah, just call me Bella." I awkwardly answered.

"I'm Jessica Stanley! We'll be in the same grade!"

Of course, how silly of me not to assume.

"Oh," I added lamely "Is that so."

"Yeah! Oh, this is great!" She gushed. "I can show you around and everything tomorrow! I'm sure this is pretty weird for you, being the new girl."

Well, at least I already had a tour guide, I wouldn't have to bumble around asking random people what building I needed to be in.

"I should, uh, get going, don't want to hold up the line. But, um, thanks, for the offer I mean. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.''

Without a backwards glance, I swiftly grabbed my bags, waving off the bag boy, and walked as quickly as I could out of the store and back into the safety of Phil's car. Digging the car keys out of my pocket, I jammed the ignition key in as fast as my hands would let me, ready to be out of this parking lot and back in my comfort zone.

Back at home, I started all the necessary preparations for dinner, silently, until Charlie burst through the door, grinning from ear to ear. He always came home so happy now, this new job was Charlies dream.

"Smells good, Bells, watcha cookin?" A still grinning Charlie asked, as he peaked over my shoulder.

"Just some Chicken Parmesan," I answered, "I was getting pretty tired of pizza, left over pizza, and cold pizza."

"Yeah, I guess we haven't really been feeding you guys too well, have we?" He smile faltered ever so slightly.

"No worries Charlie, I've got things covered."

"Just like my little super hero," he smiled as he kissed the top of my head.

Charlie then proceeded to hang up his gun belt, and sit at our little kitchen table, feet up, next to Phil, the two of them about to go in to every detail of their day. It would be nauseating if it wasn't so nice to see them still so happy together. I've heard adopting, and raising two teenagers can put a lot of stress on a family. He was happy with his little miss-matched family.

After dinner was served, the dishes washed, dried, and put away, we all sort of went our separate ways. I climbed the stairs to my secluded bedroom on the second floor, and again thanked God for the privacy it provided. I slowly looked around my somewhat empty room, knowing there was much to do before I felt at all at peace here. I started with unpacking my books, they always made a place feel homey to me.

Finally, everything seemed to be in order, my poor little cactus sat on the widow-sill, my desk set up, computer whirring away, bed made, books put away, and what little clothing I had brought from Arizona was neatly put away in the closet. There was really nothing left to do now. I was procrastinating, not wanting to go to bed, tomorrow was the first day of school.

* * *

**I'd love notes, criticism, thoughts? Any input helps make a better story! I know it's a short chapter, but I didn't want much happening in the first part of the story, I'll save the juicy stuff til later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Did we move to Pleasantville?

Getting ready for school Monday morning was a bigger ordeal than it should have been, I dragged myself out of bed, and wandered to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth, normal human things. I took my sweet time, hoping we'd end up being late, I hated getting anywhere on time, and especially early. Eventually, when I could put it off no longer, I stomped down the stairs like a child throwing a tantrum. Jasper was already dressed, backpack slung across the back of his chair, eager to get the day started. I hated him for his eagerness. The truth was, we had both been pretty popular kids in our old high school, but the thought of having to start over, to climb that social ladder again, made me a little uneasy. Especially since this was our junior year, and the cliches had already been established. I couldn't believe how vain I was being, my only concern was that Jasper and I wouldn't be part of the cool kids? Why should I care so much? But I did. And that's just the way I was.

"We rented you a car," Phil informed me. That was another thing that really fucking pissed me off about the move here, I had had to sell my favorite old truck because it was just too much trouble to bring it with us. I had offered to drive it here, but neither Phil nor Charlie had gone for that. So instead it was probably scrap metal at this point.

I was apprehensive, "What kind of car?"

"Oh, I think you're going to like it, and keep your grades up, and it can be yours."

This statement made me pretty hopeful, although I loved my truck very much, I had had my eye on a different car, very much out of my price range. It was much newer and shinier than my truck as well. I still wasn't ready to look out the window to see it. So instead I went to hunt for some breakfast. Pop-tarts, wonderful. We were desperate for an actual shopping trip, and I feared I would be the one doing that again. If it were up to Phil, we'd have nothing but frozen pizza, and cereal. On the other hand, Charlie just assumed food appeared in the fridge, already cooked and everything. Oh, the joys of living with men. But when I really thought about it, I wouldn't change it for the world.

Curiosity finally got the better of me, so I grabbed the few things I would need for my first day at Forks High, found Jasper, and held out my hand as Phil dropped the keys, to what would hopefully be my new car, into the palm of my hand. I held my breath, and opened up the front door. A gasp, and then a peel of the most girlish giggles to ever come out of my mouth escaped me. This was the car I was getting?! This beautiful brand new, red BMW M6. It was gorgeous. It was expensive, I could already tell. I looked at Phil, my jaw almost on the floor, the only word I could manage to get out of my mouth was, "How?"

"Well, Charlie and I have been setting money back for a while, we knew you really wanted it, and you deserve it, I know this has been hard on the both of you."

I couldn't even manage to thank him properly, so I just hugged him tightly, quickly kissed his cheek, and ran to the car, time to try this baby out. My new car, God, it even had that wonderful new car smell. It was the most perfect thing I'd ever received in my entire life. This trumped every birthday/Christmas present, past and future. Every bad thought I had about moving here, was erased. I would never think badly of this place ever again. Jasper slid into the passenger seat, the only boy I knew who had an aversion to cars, had no interest in driving or owning a car. Jasper never even learned to drive. Which suited the both of us just fine, because I loved it. Finally, keys in the ignition, I cranked the car, and listened to that beautiful engine purr. It sent a shiver down my spine. I backed out of the driveway, and we were finally headed to school. As we drew closer and closer to the school, the butterflies started to get overwhelming. Then I remembered the afternoon before, Jessica, the girl from the super market, surely she would be looking for me today, and that gave just a little bit of comfort. A tour guide. Possibly a friend, if she could resist being that overly friendly cashier girl I had met yesterday.

I pulled into the parking lot, scanning the lot for an empty spot, it was then that I realized my new car was incredibly ostentatious. It looked outrageous compared to the mediocre vehicles it was going to be sharing a parking lot with. I found the last remaining empty spot, next to a silver Volvo, probably the only other mildly expensive car in the entire town. Jasper and I got out of the car, both taking in the scene before us, this wasn't a school, this was a bunch of slightly historic buildings strung together to make it look like they all belonged there. No metal detectors, or bars on windows, it had no feel of an institution, oh yeah, Hickville. Just as the thought popped into my head, I saw an anxious looking Jessica, standing on the front steps of the school, waving me towards her. I made my way quickly towards her, towing Jasper along with me, Jessica seemed to be in a hurry.

"Hey Bella! I thought you were never gonna get here, we're almost late! Bells about to ring. I went ahead and printed out your school schedule, I guess since you and Jasper are in the same grade, you'll be taking the same classes. Let's get going, shall we?"

A little pushy, if you asked me. But, she had been nice enough to escort us to class, and print out our schedule. First stop, history. My personal favorite. Oddly enough, Jasper's least favorite. He preferred his science. But then again the kid was a fucking genius, and I was just lucky enough to have enough brain power to be able to keep up an almost 4.0 GPA. We stepped inside the classroom, (if you could even call it that) and Jessica took the liberty of introducing us to the class, with the usual spiel about how we were new to town, and this was our first day, like no one already knew everything about us. I took my seat, and Jasper sat down at the desk directly next to mine.

Most of the day passed in a blur, Jessica always escorting us to every class, and introducing us to our classmates. I had to hand it to her, she didn't have to, and it was nice of her to do so.

At lunch, she dutifully directed us to her table, a miss-matched bunch, it didn't really seem like a cliche. How odd, this was new to me. There were seniors, sitting with freshman, jocks sitting with nerds, we really had moved to Pleasantville. Jasper sat next to a boy, who she introduced as Mike Newton, and the way she looked at him made it almost obvious that she was undressing him with her eyes, though he seemed to be able to look at nothing but me. This made me feel a little awkward. I hardly knew this guy, and it seemed like he was doing the same as Jessica. I immediately didn't like, and started to blush a little. Jasper, already sensing my unease, protectively got up and took the seat to my left.

Jessica went down the table, introducing everyone, but for the life of me, I would probably never remember most of them. There were two who really stood out, a giant of a guy who's name I think was Everett Cullen, a senior, though he looked old enough to be graduating college, and then a tiny little thing of a girl, named Alice. Something about her pixie structure drew my attention, and I made a mental note to get to know this girl better. Jessica went on to explain that Emmett was the only other in the group with a sibling in the high school, but didn't expand on that.

After lunch, I had Biology, a subject I didn't particularly thrive in, but I held my own. This was the only subject Jasper and I did not have together, he was in some sort of advanced biochemistry type bullshit, the goddamn brilliant kid. I just knew one day he was going to cure cancer or some bullshit. I surveyed the room, only one empty seat left, and it looked like I was going to be sharing the table with a surly boy I hadn't yet met. That was odd, it seemed like Jessica had introduced me to everybody, and there entire extended family. I guess he was the only exception. I took my seat, and glanced in his direction. Past the surly expression he was actually kind of attractive. At least compared to all the guys I'd seen here so far. Our eyes made contact for one brief second and he quickly turned his head the other way. Shy fellow, huh? That was a rarity here. I kind of liked it. I decided to have some fun and fuck with him.

"Hi there! My names Bella Swan! I'm new here, how are you?" I said in my best barbie doll impression. Wanting to make him feel as awkward as possible, because I was just that vindictive. I needed some sort of release. Poor guy just happened to be my closest target.

He mumbled something, head still turned slightly away from me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite can't that, did you say you're name was Edmund?" I chirped.

"Do I look like a fucking Narnia character?" He snapped, this shocked me. Shy, with a temper, I like. He had definitely peaked my interest, but I decided to leave him alone for now, class was starting, and I didn't want to be labeled as the trouble maker.

The rest of the period passed quietly, I was happy to discover that I had already learned today's lesson a year ago in Phoenix, and with my fingers crossed, it would be like this for the rest of the semester. If I could just glide by in this subject, I would get to keep my shiny red baby out there in the parking lot.

Before I knew it, the bell rang, and Jessica was swiftly at my side, ready to escort me to my last class.

Gym, thank the good lord. Gym was the last class of the day. If Jasper got the smarts, then I was definitely the athletic one. Jessica escorted me into the dressing room, where at least a dozen half dressed girls were gossiping about God knows what, probably me for all I knew. Suddenly, Jessica grabbed me by the arm and directed me towards the bathroom.

"Were you talking to Edward Cullen in Bio?!" She asked, with what seemed like a little too much shock on her face, odd.

"Uh, yeah, I was just trying to introduce myself, he seemed a little rude."

"Yeah, he kind of is, but it's not really his fault, it's his bitch of a girlfriend. Rosalie. She doesn't allow him to talk to other girls, if she finds out you tried talking to him, she'd probably try to snap your neck. She's insane."

"He's not ALLOWED to talk to other girls? What is he, six years old, and mommy needs to hold his hand or something?" I was shocked, I'd never met any guy with such small balls.

"I'm telling you, she's psycho, I wouldn't mess with Rose. That thing can be vicious." I got a sick satisfaction in the fact that she called Rosalie a thing, and decided to make it a practice myself.

I was listening to what she was telling me, but my mind immediately went into challenge mode, we'd see how long this Rosalie would have a hold over this poor defenseless Edward.

We exited the locker room, dressed and ready for gym class, I was pleased to see a volleyball net set up, volleyball was one of my favorite sports, and I was pretty damn good at it if I do say so myself. Jess squeezed my elbow, and pointed to a blond. This must be the demonic Rosalie.

She was pretty, but in an oddly unattractive way. The way dumb bitches know they're the shit, but most people secretly hate them. I could see why he would want to be with her, arm candy. I made another mental note, maybe I didn't want to go after Edward, if this was all he looked for in a partner. I knew I was no model. We'd see, as the week transgressed.

Gym went by in a flash, I was having way too much fun, Rosalie and I were on opposite sides, and I made it a point to hit the ball towards her anytime I could tell she wasn't looking. Nailing her in the head once or twice. I tried to put on my best apologetic look as possible. Smiling in triumph secretly to myself. Occasionally Jessica would send me a sideways glance and snicker. Rosalie just stared daggers at me, but otherwise ignored I knew it, it was time to dress out and head home. I couldn't be happier. The day hadn't been all that bad, I seemed to be fitting in well, and Jessica wasn't a half bad friend already. It seemed I could survive two years here unscathed, and then make my escape back to Phoenix, or maybe an even sunnier California.

I didn't notice the vast amount of people huddled around my car until Jasper and I were halfway across the parking lot, I had already said my goodbye to Jessica, thanking her for being my personal tour guide today, and she promised to do the same tomorrow, and all week if I needed.

In the crowd surrounding my car, was Mike Newton, at least he was the only one whose name I could remember.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, "This is your car?! Holy crow! Your folks must be loaded."

Then, from behind me, I heard the smallest noise, someone clearing their throat. I whipped my head around to see Edward, eyes downcast, not making eye contact. Rosalie attached to his hip.

"Get rid of the crowd or I'll put a dent in that pretty little car of yours," Rosalie challenged in a bitter tone, with just a hint of jealousy behind her scathing remark.

"Sadly, I can't just tell people what to do, but touch my car, and I'll break your arm." I bluffed, but it sounded pretty threatening. I could tell we were going to become good friends over the next two years.

Edward decided it was time to step in, he walked over to the group and asked them quietly, and politely to move so he could back his car out and take Rose home. At the mere mention of it's name, people immediately began to shy away. He went to the passenger side of the shiny Volvo I realized was his, to open the door for it, and once she was securely in her seat, he looked directly at me, and mouthed the words 'nice car'. I winked at him, and gave him a half smile. He blushed a little and quickly walked around to get in the drivers side of his car and exit the parking lot before anything else could happen.

A successful day, if you ask me.

The week went by much the same, class, daggers from Rosalie, Mike making it ever more obvious that he wanted to take me back behind the school and fuck my brains out, but I wasn't interested in him. I had a target in mind, and he was attached, ball and chain to his slave didn't stop me from picking out particularly alluring clothing, and shamelessly glancing at Edward any chance I got during Biology, or in the halls, or during lunch. Something about the miserable way he looked all the time made me want him more than I should have, I didn't usually do things like this. Try and steal unavailable men from their women. I almost felt bad about the whole thing, but I reminded myself constantly of the things Rosalie had said to me, and boy, if looks could kill. I'd be a goner.

I made good on my promise to try to get to know Alice a little better, it turned out we had two classes together, my initial thought was that she was kind of a loner, the way she didn't talk much, but it turned out she was a social butterfly, and in fact the most popular girl in the school. This made me even more interested in her than I was before, I couldn't deny my nature, I was a social climber and the best way to do this was to get as close to Alice as possible.

Sitting next to her in history one morning, we started up a simple conversation, I had questions, and I knew she would be the one with answers.

"So, what's the deal with Rosalie, and her vice grip on Cullen's balls?" I had started referring to him by his last name in the hopes that it would confuse which brother I was talking about if I only mentioned the last name.

"Rosalie's my cousin." She responded, though she didn't seem at all offended at the obvious disgust in my voice when I spoke it's name out loud.

I blushed a little, and apologized for my under tones.

"Don't apologize, I hate the bitch. Even if she is family." This put my mind at ease, I had yet another ally against the monster.

The conversation continued, we gossiped about the girls here, and the boys of course, some of the scandalous teachers. She shocked me when she referred to Jessica as a skank.

"Skank? Really?! She's been so nice to me this whole time!" I exclaimed.

"Oh just you wait, she wouldn't pass at a chance to stab you in the back, she's done it to most of us. You stick with me kid, I'll show you the ropes around here."

It was almost exactly what I wanted to hear from her, aside from the fact that she didn't like Jessica, and I had yet to experience any type of hostility from her. So I decided to let that comment slide, storing it away for later.

Yet another school day over, with little trouble from it. Without even realizing it, I was at the car, Jasper had beaten me to it, and was waiting patiently for us to leave.

"I have plans tomorrow, can you drive me somewhere tomorrow?" Jasper asked.

This surprised me, it was the weekend already? And Jasper already had plans? This kid was better than I was.

"Sure." I knew when he wanted to tell me what was up, he would, we had that weird twin thing, we rarely needed to talk to each other out loud.

With one last glance at Edward Cullen as he was getting in to his shiny silver Volvo, I threw the car in reverse, and peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**I know, I know, Bella has a dirty mouth, but I love that she gets the BMW and Rosalie doesn't. A little back story, I hate Rosalie, never liked her in the books, so she's kind of the evil character here, and she never gets any nicer.**

**Reviews make _it_ jealous. (:  
**


End file.
